How a Heart Breaks
by darklightgirl005
Summary: Story leads up to the point to where Naruto and Sasuke meet again. What will accur between them? Itachi another main character as well and has an evil part to play. Review or I won't continue. WARNING! Possible yaoi in later chapters. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Leaf Village

Two weeks ago…

_Naruto smiled as he entered Konoha, noticing that not much had changed since he had left. Jiraiya stopped briefly to say hello to the gatekeepers. One of them turned around and said, "Hello Jiraiya its good to see you. Hey aren't you… Yes it is you, Uzumaki Naruto. I can't believe it…" He said turning to him._

_The other looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Yep that's the little trouble maker. He doesn't look so little anymore though. So you've finally come back, that's good to hear."_

_Naruto grinned and placed his hand behind his head as he laughed. "Heh, yeah you guys. I'm back and you'd better believe it!" Turning to his home (the village) he runs off and jumps on top of a tall pole. Looking around the village he see's that everything is the same as when he left. Well almost everything…_

"_Hey! They added grandma Tsunade to the Hokages!" He yelled down to Jiraiya who by now had walked up to the pole._

"_Naruto?" Came a voice. "Naruto is that you?"_

_He looked down to see the familiar face of his pretend crush. He smiled down at her and jumped, landing gracefully in front of her. Still smiling he looked her up and down. "Hey Sakura. I like your new look."_

_Wow is this really Naruto? He's so… different. _She thought. She smiled back at her old teammate.

"Thanks. You look pretty good your self Naruto. I hope that's not all that's changed."

Jumping out from behind Sakura, Konohamaru smiled. "Hey Naruto, look!" ,he yelled. Doing Naruto's sexy no jutsu, Jiraiya went wide eyed and started to drool. Sakura looked at Konohamaru and shook her head letting out a sigh.

"Hey…" Naruto smiled down at the younger boy, looking serious as he spoke. "You shouldn't do such inferior technique like that. It's childish and I'm older now….So could you not do it anymore?"

Sakura looked at him amazed. _Wha-? Did he just say that?! He really has changed. He's actually grown up…_

Naruto grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb. "I've perfected that technique so you can use it instead!-OWW!!" He held his head where Sakura had hit him.

Making a fist as she closed her eyes she growled, "Well I guess you really haven't changed!"

Jiraiya simply smiled and turned to look at the Hokages building. The place he knew he could find Tsunade. _He's changed alright… More than you'll ever know._

"Come on you two lets go."

"Alright.", said Sakura, running in front of them leading the way.

_God, she's more abusive than ever… _Naruto thought, rubbing his head. Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "It seems like she's gotten stronger…"

"Yeah but I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Naruto sighed as they walked into the Hokage's building.

_Tsunade's Mission_

"Hey baa-chan! I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he saw Tsunade sitting at the Hokage's desk.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Naruto!" She said angrily as she clenched her fists. He grinned up at her putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh come on now, I just couldn't resist saying it for old times sake."

"Heh, whatever Naruto. Now lets get to business." She said looking from Naruto to Jiraiya. "So there has been no word of Sasuke?"

He shook his head as he pulled out a notebook. "Nope…" Suddenly he started to smile and blush saying, "On the good side, I've done some pretty good research for my newest book series!"

Tsunade held her temper inside. Looking back over to Naruto she sighed. "Well then… Naruto I have a mission for you."

Naruto looked at her and frowned. "Aww, but Tsunade baa-chan! I just got back!" He whined to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he pouted. "Ok fine then! I'll do it whatever it is, even though I don't want to."

She smiled at him before continuing. "I want you to find Sasuke, nothing more and nothing less. If you successfully find him then come back and let us know where he and Orochimaru are." She stopped and looked him in the eye before continuing. "No one will accompany you. So if you find him then don't try to bring him back… He might be on Orochimaru's side. If so then he might kill you like he almost did the last time you two were together. You'll have to be careful and not let him know where you are at all costs. Do you understand?"

He smiled at her as if unfazed by her words. Raising his eyes to meet her gaze he smiled sadly. "Heh… As if I didn't know all of this already. I know what I have to do and I've weighed all the possibilities. I will leave as soon as possible…" He turned away from her and frowned. "I would like to stay in the village for at least one day though."

"Alright Naruto, you may leave…" Naruto walked to the doorway and stopped. "I have a question though…"

Tsunade tilted her head inquiringly. "Yes what is it?"

Naruto stood there motionless for a moment. "If I… if I find him and Orochimaru is dead, then what do you want me to do?"

"Naruto, the chances of that happening are slim to none. I doubt if that's possible, even if Sasuke is the one fighting him."

He nodded and walked out of the room, walking to his favorite spot in the village. His hopes of Sasuke coming back to the village almost gone… But he still held on to Sasuke's words. The words that were said to him when Sasuke thought him to be unconscious at the Valley of The End. The words that Naruto had held on to for two and a half years. They brought hope to the young ninja. Hope that his best friend would return once again……

_At The Hokage Faces_

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen happily. He stood up and paid the owner for his six bowls of miso - barbeque pork ramen. As he walked out he slipped his hands into his pockets.(A habit he picked up after Sasuke left) Walking away from the staring people he sighed, closing his eyes and disappearing in a flash. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage faces. A place he use to go to get away from troubles.

Looking around he smiled. There was no one there and it was peaceful and quiet, just what he needed. He lay down and put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the clouds. _There is nothing better than this…. Except being with Sasuke that is. _He frowned looking to Konoha.

He use to love the village and missed it so much when he was gone with Jiraiya. Now looking down at it he saw it only brought back bad memories. Memories he had wanted to forget long ago.

He shook his head and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. It had been along day and was nearly nightfall. Naruto knew he would need some rest and didn't want to go home to sleep. Remembering his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of The End was enough. Seeing the picture of the whole team when they first got together wouldn't be so bad. But he had kept Sasuke's headband beside the picture when he left. It would be asking to much of him to go home. Slowly he began to drift off, washing his worries away.

_Naruto felt tears of frustration and sadness run down his face. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Y-you can't do this! You can't just run away, I won't let you! I know that we share a bond. Because of everything we have been through you have become my best friend." He clenched his fists at his sides, letting his eyes shut. "_

_Sasuke smirked back at him. "Heh, silly Naruto. Then I guess I'll have to break that bond!" _

_Naruto glared back his teammate. "I will not let him have you!" They both lunged forward and began to fight again. It was to be a fight to the death a fight to end all of this…_

_The fight was getting intense and they had both called out the demons within. Sasuke thrown against one of the statues and Naruto thrown against one on the opposite side. They both had felt their hearts breaking from every punch the other had thrown. Gathering their chakra they called out their last attack._

"_Chidori!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

_They lunged forward and the two attacks collided. A sphere of immense power engulfed them. Swirling around them as they stared into each others eyes. Naruto's shown sadness and confusion. Sasuke's shown of sorrow and remorse. Before they were thrown apart, Naruto slashed at Sasuke as he received a hard punch in the stomach. Spitting out blood as he felt himself fall to the ground. _

_Sasuke caught himself and landed on his feet in front of Naruto. His leaf headband slipping from his forehead and landing at Naruto's head. "Ahhng!" Sasuke grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, closing his eyes. Coughing out blood as he leaned down even further. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see Naruto's face inches beneath his own. Rain slowly starting to fall on them. He stared down at the boy who looked unconscious. Closing his eyes again, he leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then started to whisper to him._

"_Naruto…… I will be back for you. I promise to come back to the village after I kill Orochimaru… and my brother."_

_Standing up he smiled weakly as he saw his headband. A deep slash was cut into it. "Good job dobe. You actually scratched my headband… Your really something. You know that though, right Naruto?" He smiled sadly and turned away, jumping into the surrounding forest. Running away from the chakra that was coming close._

_Kakashi would be there soon and he should get away while he still could. Naruto would be taken care of while he was gone. He was sure of that…_

Naruto woke up suddenly. The dream bringing back the memories and all the details of that day. The one day he would love to have never lived through. Feeling that his heart had nearly died from all that had been said. All that had happened that day.

He saw the sun rising over the horizon. Getting up he jumped off the Hokage faces. He would need supplies if he was going on a mission. He'd better get going if he wanted a good start. He knew exactly where he should go to find out about Orochimaru first. If not there then he would have to try again.

There would be no giving up. Not after he worked so hard with Jiraiya. Not after he thought about how much stronger Sasuke would be by now. Definitely not after he promised himself to bring Sasuke back. Nothing was the same since he had left. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Life for Konoha and everyone in it had changed. No one could feel the change more than Naruto himself. No one would ever be as sad and yet be able to hide his true feelings with complete happiness, except for Naruto. The young Kyuubi holder definitely was hiding his feelings. He was hiding them from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Slowly Fading Memory_

_As of now…_

_Time may pass but the memory is still clear in my mind as picture of you still lingers there._

_You smile at me happily after hearing Iruka say that he'll buy you some ramen…… Ramen… it's still your favorite food isn't it? I wonder what your doing right now. Are you training to become Hokage? T he main thing I wonder now is… Have you forgotten about me? Or are you still searching?_

The day drug on as he continued to destroy the large building with his chakra enhanced sword. He slashed at the walls vigorously twisting and turning about as he put all of his strength into each blow. His movements were fast and fluent looking somewhat graceful. Just as the last wall came tumbling down, Kabuto walked up beside of him.

"Well that was quite a performance…"

Sasuke sheathed his katana and turned to walk away.

"You know that Orochimaru won't be to pleased to know that you've destroyed the weapon storage building."

Sasuke just continued walking, ignoring Kabuto completely.

Kabuto watched his retreating figure. _With Sasuke maybe Orochimaru could be defeated easily. We would have to work together though… I don't think that would work out to well._ Slowly he glanced around at the rubble trying to figure out why Sasuke destroyed the building in the first place. It almost looked as if he was trying to get Orochimaru mad. What good would come out of that though? Glancing in the direction that Sasuke had left he noticed something laying on the ground. When he picked it up he noticed it was a picture. Not just any picture… it was a picture of none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

_Meeting Place_

Sasuke stared ahead at the dark building before him. His usually static face giving away nothing that might show how he feels. Removing his eyes from the building, he enters, hearing his footsteps softly fall upon the cold floor. Suddenly stopping he turns his head slightly to the side missing a kunai that came from behind him. He smirks before turning his bored eyes to Kabuto.

"You've got my attention, so what do you want?"

Kabuto eyed him wearily for a second rethinking his plan. "We should go somewhere else to talk… Would that be alright with you?"

For the first time in months, Sasukes curiosity peaked. What could Kabuto have to say that couldn't be said here? He shrugged and walked past him, stopping a few feet away.

"What is this about?"

"You'll see when we get there." Kabuto turned to face Sasuke waiting for an answer from the raven.

"Hn… Where is _there_?" Sasukes voice inclined his irritation, as he stood there looking past Kabuto solemnly.

"Don't worry it's not to far. Were only going up to the abandoned Totoroki Shrine."

"Oh yeah that's not to _far_, only about _15 miles_ from here." Sasuke scowled with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well I've noticed that you sometimes go up there, so I thought it would make you more comfortable." Kabuto smirked, readjusting his glasses.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked up at Kabuto. "Since when did you care if I was comfortable?"

"I don't, but I would like to talk to you privately. Around here you can never really tell if someone is listening in."

Kabuto glared back to the buildings entrance. Sasuke nodded and after a moment he complied.

"Alright I'll come… but only on one condition."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I want his picture back."

Kabuto smirked, "Fine you'll get it when we arrive."

Quickly he jumped off heading toward the abandoned shrine. Sasuke sighed angrily and glared after Kabuto. In a moment he too had disappeared from the buildings entrance. Without a doubt someone had been watching them. Orochimaru stepped out from the building and looked up to the mountains. His eyes glinted with malice as he allowed his tongue to sweep over his lips. _Totoroki Shrine… What could Kabuto be planning? _

"What a nice place for a battle." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "And for them to know I'm coming makes it even more interesting…"


End file.
